Numerous types of electrical connectors exist and have been used for decades to provide a removable electrical connection between various types of electrical components and devices. One type of removable electrical connector is known as a bayonet connector. Bayonet connectors were developed decades ago and are commonly used to innerconnect single conductor cables, typically in low power, low voltage applications, such as those commonly used in truck and automotive electrical systems. However, bayonet connectors may be used in other applications as well.
A typical bayonet connector assembly may comprise a male terminal and a female terminal that are designed to be engaged and disengaged with one another. Both the male and female terminals are typically electrically and mechanically attached to an electrical conductor (e.g., a wire) by crimping, although they may also be soldered. Both types of terminals (e.g., the male and female terminals) are typically mounted within a housing or connector body that supports the terminals and electrically insulates them from one another and from their surroundings. However, most connector bodies do not seal the terminals from the environment, thereby subjecting the terminals to corrosion and other deleterious effects due to exposure to the surrounding environment. Of course, such environmental exposure is undesirable in applications where the environment contains corrosive agents (e.g., salts), such as, for example, in external automotive and commercial vehicle applications.
While several types of electrical connectors have been developed in an effort to protect the terminals from exposure to the environment, none are without their problems. For example, while some types of connectors are highly effective from a sealing standpoint, i.e., they are good at protecting the electrical terminals from exposure to the environment, such connectors tend to be expensive to produce or are difficult and/or time-consuming to connect and disconnect in service. Other types of connectors, while being of lower cost and easier to use, often fail to protect the electrical terminals from the deleterious effects of the environment. Still other types of connectors may work well when new, but tend to deteriorate rapidly and may be subject to in-service corrosion, which may lead to erratic performance.